ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Nosidda
The Main Villain of the First Quarter of Ben 10: Galactic Smash season 1. History Origin origin story comes later In Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10 For More Info See : Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10 Before Azmuth was even born there lived a tyrant that ruled 12 galaxies with an iron fist. He was overthrown by a mysterious warrior(Who was later reveled to be Ben Tennyson who traveled back in time). He fled to a hidden Space Ship full of powerful and dangerous Technology. He placed himself in suspended animation many years later alien archaeologists found his ship and awakened him, were he killed them all. With all of his Powers and Technology he could take over any planet he wanted all by himself but he knew if he wanted to take over entire galaxies and to make sure his rule on any world to permanent he would need help. He decided to rebuild his empire staring with Earth, because of its Tactical location. There learned of Ben Tennyson and he heard the story of the Negative 10 witch inspired to make his own. He built a dimensional portal to travel the Multiverse looking for recruits. In The Return of Lord Nosidda For More Info See : The Return of Lord Nosidda Deep within the Null Void , at the very center of the rebuilt Perplexahedron, That was Right in the Middle of Mutant To'kustar Territory, a weakened but still very dangerous Lord Nosidda was waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity. After a mere three months following the events of Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10, Most of Nosidda’s injuries from his battle with Ben Tennyson were healed, but he was far from full strength, but he was not worried because a robot he programmed to activate if his space ship ever crashed had stolen everything he need for his New Plan. His robot created the perfect New Lab for him and gave him the Signal via a microchip implanted in Lord Nosidda’s wrist. He instructed the Robot to build a New Dimensional Portal. When it was finished the Portal was activated and opened a portal right in front of Lord Nosidda and he walked right out of his prison. Nosidda then order the robot to go to Planet Earth and Self Destruct in the United Nations Headquarters This would keep every Plumber on Earth Including Ben Tennyson so He could put his plan into motion while they all try to find out who sent the alien robot. Appearance Lord Nosidda has 6 arms, a skull like face, a dark and scary looking cape, Is 14 feet tall, has 4 lizard tails, his legs have insect like characteristics, his armor design has Roman, Japanese, Egyptian, Aztec and European features, he has orange eyes, purple horns, green claws and bat-like ears Powers and Abilities First Body Nuatral Alein Powers Lord Nosidda is as strong as Ultimate Way Big ,can shoot ionic energy from his hands and he can fly. Mutant Powers He has the combined intelligence of Grey Matter and Brainstorm ,has Telekinesis and a sonic scream Demon Powers He can control the weather, cause earthquakes and is as fast as XLR8 Weaknesses First Body He can't use his Super Speed and Earthquake power at the same time, If you hit him behind the right ear he'll be paralyzed for 5 minutes and He is allergic to Amber Ogia Personality He possesses an inhumanly cruel personality and is willing to do anything to achieve His own desires. He is full of so much anger and hatred he takes in great delight in tormenting others. The only ideal he serves is Megalomania. He is Honnerless and proud of it and he has no regrets about the inconceivable devastation he has caused. He is as cunning as he is ruthless and totally insane when it comes to his schemes. The only way to describe him is "Pure Unrestrained Evil". Memorable Quotes Ben 10 Villain Crossover: My Negative 10 *'(To Max Tennyson)' Listen Hear !! I destroyed over 4,000 planets in less then a month, I think I can deal with some Human and His Fancy Watch. *'(To Kevin Levin ) '''You will all perish Today, but I want to do It after I make my big announcement to the Earth, What can I say I'm a sucker for the classics. *'(To Rook Blonko) For your politeness your demise will be quick and painless *(To Gwen Tennyson)' Nope! I'm Rotten to the core, Bad to the bone and Down Right Evil all at the same time. *'(To Malware)' Silence! Only after the Earth is mine may you exact your petty revenge. I HAVE SPOKEN !!! *'(To V.V. Argost)' You really are my kind of guy, But talk back to me Again and an Eternity of Darkness and Despair Await You * '(To Jeremiah Surd) ' * * '(To Wrecka) I am not your boss, I am your Master!! And you will address me as such or I shall eviscerate you as gruesomely as possible!! * '''(To Stingfly) Fail Me Again and I Shall show you the true meaning of Torment. *'(To Ben Tennyson)' When your homeworld is as dangerous as mine was you can't help but evolve into a living super weapon. * The Return of Lord Nosidda * (To Serpentine Hypnobrai Tribe General Slithraa) Congratulations you're the General again, now get me a Soda. * (To Serpentine Anacondrai Tribe General Hissta) 'Aw I was hopeing your first words would be Dada. * '(To All of the Serpentine) 'From this day forward their is no Planet Latip I'm Renaming It after my Father Shanbahac who I vaporized for not coming to my High School Graduation * '(To Dr. Animo) Unlike Humanity I shall always have use of your skills * (To Kill-Gore) Your not very bright are you? * * * * * * Evil Dose Not Die, It Evolves It Came From The Darkness * (To Scarab) * (To Two Bad) * (To Dr. Psychobos) * *'''(Sings) '''I Got No Strings To Hold Me Down, So I'll Smash Your Head In And Make You Frown !!! * * * * * * The Day of Awakening * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *His Evil Laugh sounds just like the one belonging to Grandfather from Code Name: Kids Next Door: The Movie: Operation Z.E.R.O. *He says Yes a lot like like Megatron from Beast Wars Transformers *Amber Ogia used to be on his his Home Planet, but the Amber Ogia Allergy was so common there his people put all the Amber Ogia in a rocket and blast it all into deep space were it crash landed on Revonnah, were the fruit grew, multiplied flourished and thrived *He Likes It When his subjects chant " He Is The Power" Over and Over Again Just Like The Supreme King From Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *He Shares his Eight Titles with the following characters # Unicron The Chaos-Bringer from Transformers: Prime = Because he plunged the entire Universe into an Age of Chaos. P.S. This is his Favorite Title # Chaor The Fierce from Chaotic card game = Because of the Ferocity he brings to the Battlefeild # Imperiex Destroyer of Galaxies from DC Comics = Because every planet and star in 5 Galaxies were destroyed, all because of his Lust for Power # Thanos The Mad Tiatn from MARVEL Comics = Because He is Obliviously crazy #Yubel - Terror Incarnate From Yu-Gi-Oh! card game = Because He Strikes Fear In Your Very Soul. #Dark Specter The Grand Monarch of Evil from Power Rangers in Space = Because He is the Greatest Evil The Universe has Ever Known # # See also *Lord Nosidda's Ship *Planet Shanbahac *The Annihilatrix *Negative 10 (Ben 10: Galactic Smash) [[]] [[]] Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Murderers Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Weather Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Insane Characters Category:Males Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Destructive Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Magic Aliens Category:Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Mutant Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Villains Category:Bad Grammar Category:Demonic Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Main Characters